.357 Magnum
The .357 Magnum Revolver is a revolver in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer mode. This weapon is analogous to the several other "Power Handguns" in the Call of Duty Franchise, the Desert Eagle and the .44 Magnum (the latter being a revolver nearly identical to the .357). This revolver is capable of taking out enemy players in 2 to 4 shots depending on range and perks and is considered reliable enough to be effective enough with any perk, though reloading will be frequent. The .357 is also an available handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer In multiplayer, the .357 Magnum is unlocked at Level 49. It's a powerful side arm for those that want to take down the enemy in the least amount of shots. Like most revolvers, it holds only 6 rounds. The Magnum is capable of a high rate of fire. Compared to the Desert Eagle in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the .357 seems to have more accuracy and not as sloppy of recoil, however the recoil from each round pushes the nose of the gun up quite a bit before resting back into position. When firing rounds as rapidly as possible, each shot is pushed up into a distinct straight, vertical line. In a burst of six aimed directly to the head, it is possible that five will completely miss. Because the gun is so powerful, aiming down to the chest or gut will produce a kill in two (from short distance) to three (from long distance) shots with Stopping Power. Overall, this gun is more ideal for many classes unlike the Desert Eagle in Call of Duty 4. It is a fine sidearm, no matter how you play. Those with sniper rifles will find that the .357 can easily take out anyone that's in your way while traveling to a location, while SMG/MG users will find that the .357 is a trusty sidearm for when your magazine is empty, but you still need to engage a target. Reloading this weapon is slow; it takes approximately 3 seconds. It should also be noted that this sidearm only holds 6 shots in its cylinder, and as such, you will be forced to reload often. Thus, it is best to pair it with another weapon with slow reloads and use Sleight of Hand. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, it is a powerful weapon being able to kill up to 3 zombies in one shot. It is extremely common to find in early rounds to rack up points for a better weapon. The recoil is reduced compared to multiplayer and the reload time remains unchanged. It is an ideal backup gun for Hellhounds. The only drawbacks are that it reloads every six shots, possibly costing you your life and its one shot killing power is lost at Round 15. It is one of the greatest weapons for covering windows whilst camping. Apart from the Wonder Weapons it is second only to the Double-Barreled Shotgun, stronger even than the Trench Gun. In multiplayer you can fire the .357 Magnum Revolver as fast as you can, but in Nazi Zombies the fire rate has been capped, though this can be fixed with Double Tap Root Beer. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese this weapon becomes ".357 Plus 1 Kil-u", which is believed to mean "Plus, I kill you" and gets an increase in damage. This is one of four weapons (the others being the M2 Flamethrower, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the M1911) that is incapable of dismemberment in Nazi Zombies (without Insta-Kill). Image:357_5.png|Normal view Image:357iron_5.png|Ironsight Image:Speed_Loader.jpg|A view of the speed loader. File:PaP_.357.jpg|The .357 Plus 1 Kil-u Call of Duty: Black Ops The Colt Python .357 Magnum was seen at an E3 stage demo, paired with a Flash Light. It was held similarly to how you would hold a Tactical Knife. Players will use the magnum-flashlight combo while clearing undergound tunnels, presumably during the level Victor Charlie. It could also be noted that the sound of the reload was similar, if not the same, as the .357 Magnum from Call of Duty: World at War. Blackops357.jpg Trivia *There is a dot barely visible on the Magnum's iron sights, much like the orange line on the Springfield. *The iron sights of the .357 Magnum (PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions) do not look the same on the Wii version. *The reload animation shows the player character dumping all of the cartridges (which are always shown as empty casings) onto the ground and inserting a speedloader, even if there are still unfired cartridges in the cylinder. *This is the only handgun in multiplayer that has a different damage (the TT-33, Nambu, 1911 and P-38 all are very similar, with only reload speed and magazine capacities being different). *This is the second revolver to appear in the ''Call of Duty'' series. The other two are the Webley revolver and the 44 Magnum *Sometimes when playing Hardcore online, the Magnum may be a one shot kill at least 75% of the time. This may become useful if the player runs out of ammo for their primary weapon. Videos WURUe226NSA 357 Magnum Revolver 357 Magnum Revolver Category:Revolvers